Harry Potter: ShadowKnight
by Shng Lotn
Summary: After six years of living in America the Ministry approaches him with a proposal it would be unwise to refuse. Donning black armour and calling himself ShadowKnight, Harry must rid Jump City of its magi-crime. A task that would be difficult for anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**While there are mentions of Batman and Superman they are not major things in this fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any of the DC Characters or locations.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harry Potter: ShadowKnight chapter 1<span>**

"Thank you Mister Potter for putting up these 'wards'" the famous millionaire smiled as his shook Harry's hand.

"I'm glad to be of service, Mister Wayne," the 23-year-old wizard replied with a nervous laugh, cursing his knack for landing himself in awkward situations.

After all, it wasn't every day you talked to the _Batman _without him knowing you knew. He mentally cursed his habit of legillamising everybody he saw and resolved to never do it again unless it was completely necessary.

He gave a speedy farewell and apparated away quickly, eager to escape the uncomfortable situation.

* * *

><p>Six years ago, when he had moved away from the political turmoil of post-Voldemort Britain and into America he had been shocked at what he had found.<p>

Muggles knew magic existed.

Apparently magical superheroes emerged all the time in America, being blessed by gods/ demons or finding magical items that they used to fight crime and had been so obviously magical that they had decided not to bother hiding it's existence from the rest of the world: a cover up would simply look suspicious.

You could fly on a broomstick on the street and not be arrested.

He later discovered that the existence of the Wizarding world was still concealed from the muggles even though they knew about magic.

This meant that as long as he did not use a wand and avoided any mention of the wizarding world he wouldn't be arrested.

After finding out that he could use magic in public so long as he didn't use a wand, Harry did some research into alternative magical foci.

Despite his eagerness in research it was almost completely by luck that he discovered the world of runes and wards.

Within a year and a half of extremely exhausting studying Harry became a Rune Master with a certificate to prove it.

Developed thousands of years ago as a way to design spell, runes were in essence the computer programming of magic. One could simply inscribe the correct sequence onto a sheet of paper, charge it with your magical core and make the paper do anything from changing colour to blowing up.

Harry caused the latter to occur several times a day within the first half year while attempting to do the former. After being assured by several experts that this was perfectly normal for someone his age he continued his studies.

Next came wards.

Wards were basically a specialised form of rune sequences used almost exclusively as a security system for defending a building against intruders.

With a new form of expertise and a goal other than becoming an auror in mind Harry started to tour the states setting up wards for rich persons and government establishments such as orphanages.

All for a high price, of course.

* * *

><p>Harry completed the wards around the Jump city jail, collected his pay and apparated home: content with his day's work.<p>

He reappeared in the front garden of his extremely well defended home in Metropolis, looked around and walked through the front door without opening it first.

The design for the door was a very complicated version of the entrance to platform Nine and Three Quarters in King's Cross-station.

The building materials had cost a fortune.

Fortunately, however, on his first day in Metropolis Harry had met Superman and rescued him from what appeared to be a robot with a piece of green glowing rock in its chest.

Later that day the 19 year old RuneMaster had enjoyed and interesting conversation with the famous reporter Clark Kent who when he learnt of it offered to provide funds for his dream of becoming a professional RuneMaster.

While Mister Kent had never admitted to it, Harry was pretty sure he knew who Superman was.

Once Harry entered through his door he noticed a letter on his welcome mat. He quickly opened the letter, noting the hippogriff seal on the front: the mark of America's magical government.

It read:

_Mister H. Potter_

_An appointment is requested between you and the Minister of Magic at 3pm tomorrow_

_Do not be late_

_Signed_

_Arnold Dingby, (American) Minister for Magic._

"So," Harry whispered, "It seems they've found a use for me after all."

When Harry had first moved to America, the Ministry had let him into the country under one condition: That any service required by the Ministry he would provide or be kicked out of the country/arrested.

He hadn't expected them to ask for at least another five years.

* * *

><p>Harry stormed into the office of the most powerful magical politician with a scowl on his face, "You wanted to see me minister?" he asked, glaring at the short man seated before him.<p>

"Harry!" The minister smiled, seeming genuinely pleased to see him, "Please, take a seat."

The 23year old in question sat down heavily on the intensely magic saturated chair, the pacifist compulsions and calming charms woven into the fabric of the seat having no effect judging by the intense glare he was giving.

Arnold Dingby, the minister wisely chose to ignore this and continued speaking as if nothing was wrong, "Harry, what do you know about Jump City?"

Harry sighed, having a sneaking suspicion as to where this was going. "It has the highest magical crime rate in America."

"Exactly Harry! And this is why I want you to become a-"

"You want me to become an auror and wage a war on crime in Jump City that will eventually get me killed in and extremely painful manner that will dissuade anyone from ever trying to do so again."

"No! Harry," the minister faked shock as if the idea had never occurred to him though the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. "I want you to become a superhero!"

"I'm leaving"

"No Harry, let me explain." The minister exclaimed hurriedly as he stood up.

"Explain then."

At this point Dingby grew solemn, the room seeming to darken slightly and Harry had a suspicion that the anti spy wards outside had just had more than a few layers added. "Harry," he started "In Jump City witches and wizards are running amok with no regard for the statute of secrecy and casting the unforgivables left right and center. The situation is so bad that the wizarding world has been predicted to be exposed to the rest of the world in three year's time, if this happens and the mugggle's first impression of magic is what is seen in Jump City then there will be war."

"Why do you need me to be a superhero though?"

"I need to finish first Harry. If you look at the muggle world you can see that the crime rates have gone down extremely fast ever since superheroes were introduced to the system. Take the Batman for example: When he emerged Gotham City was the most corrupt muggle city in America, now look at it!"

"Why do you want specifically me to become a superhero though?" Harry asked, intrigued.

At this Dingby laughed "Harry. You are the most gifted RuneMaster for someone of your age and can only get better as you get older, you could easily enchant a suit of armour and fight crime. Also you're the Boy-Who-Lived, your record of being a hero is famous even here in America 6 years after you killed Lord Voldemort and the way you hunted down the horcruxes in a tent with two friends added to the fact that you amazingly enough became a RuneMaster in two years without any prior training proves that you have high levels of intelligence which you could use to hunt down crime syndicates (and believe me, there are quite a lot of those in Jump City) makes you the best possible candidate."

Harry sat in silence, thinking it over "How much do I get paid?" he asked. "After all, crime fighting will take up all of my work time and I need money."

The minister beamed. "So you'll do it then?"

"Yes" Harry sighed "I don't think I have much of a choice considering the agreement."

* * *

><p><strong>Jump city: Harry's new home<strong>

Harry looked at the matte black suit of medieval armour in his basement thoughtfully. The minister, or Arnold as he wanted to be called by Harry now had given him a suit of armour custom made for him, spray painted it black with Permanent-PaintTM and told him to enchant it and that all expenses would be paid for."

He grinned to himself: all expenses paid for? This would be fun.

...

"Finally" Harry muttered a week later as he examined himself in the mirror a week later, admiring his work.

Even if he hadn't wanted to brag the RuneMaster would freely admit that this was a work of art.

Etched onto the surface beneath another layer of black paint were literally hundreds of silver runes, most of them Norse or Egyptian.

The runes functioned as:

Strength enhancers, shields, voice distorters, anti-apparation wards (For other people, he could still apparate just fine), sound muffling runes (to hide that tell-tale pop when he apparated) and much, much more.

The gauntlets and chest plate were composed of an alloy that the creators called mithril, even if it was nothing like the fictional metal from J.R.R Tolkien's best selling novels.

For one thing it was black in colour. Also, it was most certainly not made by elven smiths and was in fact, ironically enough invented by goblins.

It was also quite brittle.

However it did have some redeeming qualities, the biggest one being that it could channel magic like a wand.

And since it was not a wooden stick use to channel and internally produced energy that wizards called magic he could cast spells in public using it without being arrested.

At least, as long as he did not mention the wizarding world.

Upon detecting an unforgivable being cast somewhere in the city using the sensors in his helmet he apparated out of his home silently, his armour cloaking the usual popping sound.

* * *

><p>Martin Cooper, a skinny wizard with red hair watched gleefully as the pretty muggle women stepped into the alleyway, a dazed expression on her face.<p>

Heh! The imperious curse was great, and the best thing was you wouldn't be arrested for using it in Jump, a fact that was unlikely to change any time soon-

"Excuse me," An almost completely expressionless male voice said from somewhere behind, causing the hairs on his neck to stand on end. "May I ask as to what you are doing?"

The distraction caused Martin to lose concentration on the imperious curse, allowing the muggle to regain full control over her body, look around for a few seconds and then sprint round the corner.

Martin turned around furious "What do you think _you're _doing…"

He stopped as he saw the figure that stood before him. The figure wore somewhat elegant medieval armour that did not creak like the stuff Martin saw occasionally in the museum and was entirely black. The doomed vibes increased as he noticed the red dots on a black background behind the visor where the face should have been.

* * *

><p>Harry watched in pride as the wannabe criminal noticed the red eyes: they had been a last minute addition and he was rather glad they worked. "Stopping you," he answered as his armour distorted the voice and made it seem almost completely expressionless.<p>

Martin fired a stunner at the armoured man in panic and gasped in surprise as the man jumped upwards and seemed to disappear.

* * *

><p>Inside his armour, Harry was rather annoyed: he had leapt up to avoid the stunner and the weight lifting charms had proven to strong as he was descending at a speed one would find on a small asteroid half the size of the moon.<p>

Truthfully he could have just let the stunner splash harmlessly over his chest, rather than testing the agility of his armour. Making a mental not to adjust the power input for the weight lifting runes later he quickly fired some stunners at the criminal and the muggle women who was watching with her head poked around the corner of the alley.

He didn't really want to do that to her but wands had been used and it was easier to modify the memories of someone if they were unconscious.

After obliviating the poor women and tying up the criminal he sent out a call for a team of aurors and apparated away silently, detecting an unforgivable being used elsewhere in the city.

They didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>The next day the latest edition of Magical Jump, the number one newspaper for magic users in Jump city displayed the following article:<p>

_ShadowKnight arrests 15_

_Yesterday night, no less than 15 witches and wizards were arrested and given a life sentence for casting an unforgivable curse on muggles._

_The so-called ShadowKnight has been christened as such by a witness who would prefer to remain nameless._

_Distinguishing features of ShadowKnight are black medieveal armour and gleaming red dots that seem to serve for eyes beneath his visor and no face with blackness where there should be one._

_It is interesting to note that ShadowKnight only arrested those who used one or more of the unforgivable curses: perhaps this means that ShadowKnight has a way of detecting when an unforgivable curse has been cast or that…_

Harry put down his cup of tea and smiled. The name, not that ShadowKnight was that bad (It was more original than Superman anyway) was unimportant and in truth he had forgotten how good it felt to save people. The 23 year-old RuneMaster was reasonably certain that even if he were no paid he would still continue foiling crimes, a fact he would never admit to Arnold.

Just because he would fight crime without it a 6-digit salary was quite a nice thing to have.

As he walked out of the door Harry prepared himself mentally for the day ahead:

First he would visit Arnold and give his report and personal opinion on how many zeros his paycheck had, although he doubted it would work.

Then he would visit the magical section of Jump City and buy food and compile a list of crime syndicates and other places of illegal activity.

After that he would go home, make some modifications to his armour and fight crime at night.

If only things were that simple for people like Harry.

* * *

><p><strong><span>How do you find it so far? Should I make it more humorous or dark or maybe include more speech?<span>**

**The titans will be introduced in the next chapter or maybe the one after that so it's something to look forward to**

**Please review!**

**signed, Shng Lotn (Sherlock Holmes Ninja Gnome Lots Of Terrible Noise)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's my second chapter! I don't think the latin translation of the spells are correct, but considering some of the incantations Rowling created... **

**I've tried to stay true to the spi****rit of the books as closely as I can, so this isn't a super!Harry fic: outside his armour he's an average wizard. Inside however...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, DC Comics, Doctor Who or Google translate**

* * *

><p>Phil gasped as he regained consciousness, feeling the coldness of a metal table that he seemed to be lying on. He tried moving his arms and legs only to not find any reaction, as if they were not there.<p>

"I see you are awake" A strange, completely expressionless voice said, vibrations running through his entire body and the metal table as the voice spoke. "I Am truly sorry about this, but it is for the greater good, Mr Rees."

"What are you doing? Who are you?" Phil asked trying not to sound completely terrified, though somehow he doubted it was working.

"Tssk… you are a clever man, mister Rees, to be scared, as for your question as to who I am, I am simply a man who is scared, terrified in fact, of death, this may not answer your question, however, as many people find their mortality to be scary. The factor that separates me from them, though, is my willingness to do something about it."

A sigh reverberated throughout the small room before the voice continued its speech.

"As I have said before, Mister Rees I am truly sorry about this: If I could I would use anesthetic but I do not know how it would affect the physical state of your brain, this is for a greater purpose, one that will benefit man kind as a whole, now, do you have any last request before I begin my experiment?"

"Tell my family I love them." Phil said, his voice cracking. What would they do to him?

"It's always something like that, isn't it? Very well, Mister Rees, since I am not a monster I will give your family the message as I promised and I will exclude your children from any later experiments that I may decide to do on a random human. Thank you Mister Rees, your sacrifice has not been in vain, one day you will be remembered as a great hero who gave his own life to destroy death."

A strange burning smell filled his nostrils and Phil started screaming.

* * *

><p>"Harry," the minister greeted him as he entered the office, "How have you been? I haven't seen you for a month!"<p>

"I've been busy," the bespectacled wizard admitted as he sat down on a small stuffy pitch-black armchair, "ever since ShadowKnight appeared suddenly four weeks ago I've had to be very careful to appear sociable and friendly and not mysterious or people might suspect me of being Shadowknight, especially since I only moved into Jump a week before him."

"You've put a lot of thought into this Harry," Arnold told him, looking quite pleased, "and you've been quite effective, if a little… careless."

"A fifty percent fall in the magical crime rate easily makes up for a few collapsed walls," the young Runemaster said, smirking "But why did you call me here?"

"Well…" the minister trailed off, looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Earlier today at 6 am the Order of Futharc called, demanding to know who was using warded items for violence."

Harry groaned. "You told them didn't you?"

The Order of Futharc was the world's largest organized magical religion, appearing during the first century they had revolutionized warding and brought about a relative level of peace for wizarding Europe at the time. At least until during the sixth century when a wizard by the name of Mordred created an army of inferi and assorted magical creatures, waging war across Britain before finally being defeated by the Order. The Order, horrified by the potential horrors that magic could create adopted a pacifist policy and resolved never to use wards and runes offensively every again. These ideals carried over into the twenty first century relatively unchanged, the only major difference being that they expected all Runemasters to follow their laws, including Harry.

"They have a lot of influence in the government," Arnold told him, looking uncharacteristically serious, "If they wanted to they could do a lot of damage to the government, including breaking the Statute."

Harry sighed. "When do they want to meet me, then?" he asked.

"Now." The minister smirked before the room swirled clockwise: the portkey charm on the chair taking effect.

The 23-year-old wizard tumbled off the armchair with a groan. Even after 9 years of using them he never quite got the hang of the landings.

"Heh."

Harry froze, before picking himself up off the floor and sat back down on the chair, facing the man at the desk.

The man looked to be around the age of ninety, if he were a muggle, a wizard of his appearance would be around one hundred and thirty years of age. He also had a few wisps of grey hair on an otherwise bald head and the brightest electric blue eyes that Harry had ever seen, excluding the deceased Alastor Moody's prosthetic one.

He was Archibald Scriven.

Harry had never met the man before, but his wards were said to be things of beauty, a genius for runes, someone who could have easily ruled the world but due to his firm belief in his place in the world and the laws of Futharc had decided not to.

These iron clad beliefs had served him well in the Order, and he was now the High Elect of the Order, effectively the leader.

"Sir," Harry said evenly, trying his best to sound polite, "you called for me?"

"Yes," Scriven said. "I did"

An uncomfortable silence fell.

"You were not alive at the time of Grindlewald, Mister Potter." Scriven began, "But I was, I saw the horrors that he created, the muggles he killed and the results of his dreadful experiments into the realms of immortality, I wanted to go to him and destroy him for creating such horrors and evil, as well as the death of my brothers. I did nothing. Do you know why I did nothing, Mister Potter?"

"No sir."

The High elect smiled a serene smile. "I did nothing because I did not want to become like him, a monster, I feared that if I were to ever see him I would not be able to restrain myself, I would become a monster and take revenge for all the atrocities he committed, no matter what the laws of Futharc dictated."

"Sir," Harry said, beginning to understand where the conversation was heading, "I am not doing this for the sake of revenge, I'm doing it for the people, justice and only a small bit for the salary, I don't think I will ever need to take revenge on people." this was not completely true for Harry: it was more for the salary than anything else but it seemed to be something that a superhero should say.

"That is what you say now, but what about in a year, or even a week?"

"I don't know," the young wizard admitted, "but I can only hope it will be the same answer as the one now."

His words seemed to have a slight effect on the old Runemaster, who sighed before asking him, "are you intent upon your goal Mister Potter?"

"I am"

A previously unseen door opened and a woman in black robes with an unrecognizable face walked in causing Harry to jump out of his chair and draw his wand.

"Mister Potter, grip your hand around my wrist: we are about to start an unbreakable vow, one where you will vow not to take a human life intentionally or willfully torture anyone into insanity"

"What happens if I refuse?"

Scriven smiled coldly "I can only imagine how the masses of criminals will react when they discover who has been foiling their lawbreaking efforts"

"This is blackmail!"

"And?"

Harry sighed. "Let's start the vow."

"I'm glad you agree"

The woman in black robes drew her wand and held it over his wrist. "Harry Potter," she said, "do you swear to never seek to destroy a human's sanity or existence?"

"I do."

As he said these words a chain of heat-less fire shot out from the tip of her wand and bound his hand with Scriven's.

"So witnessed," she declared and the chain disappeared. After several seconds of silence she walked out of the door that had suddenly become visible again.

"I think you should go now, Harry," the High Elect told him, looking very old, "I'll do my best to get the rest of the order off your case."

"Thank you." Was all Harry managed to say before the chair portkey activated and the room started swirling.

He reappeared in a messy heap on the floor of the minister's office.

"How did it go?" Arnold asked, cheerfully ignoring the glare an irate glare the Runemaster sent his way.

Harry bit back an angry retort and told him, "Quite well actually, I think he likes me"

"What gave you that idea?"

"After he blackmailed me into an unbreakable vow he seemed to be mostly fine with my nightly work as long as I don't kill anyone. Anyway, about my salary…"

They talked for several more minutes until Harry left.

* * *

><p>He apparated outside his front garden and spotted a vaguely familiar six-year-old child on the front step with rapidly colour changing hair and a necklace of butterbeer corks.<p>

"Uncle Harry!"

"Teddy? What are you doing here?"

Teddy ran up to him and grabbed him around his legs, smiling as he did so, "Mummy left me here a few minutes ago and she said I could spend the day with you here!"

"How is Luna these days?"

Luna Lovegood had adopted Teddy Lupin after the war, saying that the nargles were practically living off him and that she would do everything in her power to keep them away, Harry had initially been wary about letting his godson live with her but Teddy had been happy enough in her care and so he reluctantly handed parental responsibilities to Luna.

"She's been fine and right now she's on a snorkack hunt with uncle Neville and she left me with you for the day and she said I could go with you for the day, could we please go to the park uncle Harry, _please." _

After several minutes of pouting the Runemaster reluctantly decided to take Teddy to Jump City's park.

After about ten minutes of being pushed on a swing, Teddy grew bored and wondered off to some large trees in the distance. The park was no fun at all! What was that?

"Hello!" Teddy said enthusiastically, "What's your name doggy? My name's Teddy! Why are you green? Are you an alien? That's cool because aliens are really cool, unless one of the aliens that comes out of peoples tummies, but mummy says those don't exist and I should never have watched that film in the first place since it wasn't good for me-."

The strange green dog opened one eye sleepily, looking straight at Teddy, effectively cutting off any more questions. "Woof"

"Would you like to play with me?" Teddy asked eagerly, this would be great! He'd never played with a green alien dog before!

The dog looked ready to refuse, but then seemed to change his mind and nodded, picking and a stick up off the ground and handing it to Teddy. Teddy took it gently from the green canine's mouth and flung it as hard as he could into the distance, which was not very far at all for anyone over six years of age. Regardless, the green dog bounded off into the distance, tail wagging happily as it walked three metres to retrieve the stick. The situation repeated for several minutes until Teddy grew bored and frustrated.

Looking at his hand, the one that held the stick he concentrated fiercely on it imagining muscles increasing in mass.

One on of Uncle Harry's rare visits to Britain he had taken Teddy to the muggle science museum in London, where the biology section had fascinated Teddy, especially on how the human body's muscles functioned and how a higher muscle mass would make a person stronger.

With his metamorphagus abilities Teddy had casually experimented with the idea of increased strength and while he would never be able to toss cars around like that funny man in the silly tights and cape he could become stronger than the average 6 year old at will.

Teddy threw the stick a long distance away with his now bulging arm and smiled happily. The dog stared at him in surprise before shaking its head and running in the direction of the stick. However, as it stooped to pick up the stick its ears seemed to twitch and it sprinted into the distance, morphing into a green cheetah as it did so.

Teddy stared in surprise before bringing his hand to a normal size and ran in the direction that the green dog slash cheetah had gone. America, he concluded, was very weird

The Runemaster groaned in frustration as he looked up from his book, '_Broomstick warding for beginners: version XIII, a Nimbus_' to find his godson missing. Now it would take ages to find him again, considering his ability to change appearance he could be anyone in the entire park! However…

No one but two people were in the surrounding area.

This itself was not unusual: It was quite normal for few people to be in a play-park on a school day at noon, what was unusual, though, was that the other person was dressed in a suit of armour and swinging a fist in the direction of his face. With skill born from six years of evading goblin ninjas he ducked under the blow and drew his wand, casting a weak Banishing charm at the figure as he did so, sending it stumbling back a few paces.

He took his first good look at the attacker: the armour they wore was a light greyish-silver, two tubes extended from the ears and connected at the top of the head through a metal grill. At each wide black eye-circle there was a deep tear-drop shaped indent. Several inferius control-runes were placed at major points around the corpse (with inferius-control runes, what else could it be?) and on the chest plate in blood red paint a simple eight on its side: the symbol of infinity.

Relieved to discover that he could fully harm it without killing it Harry fired off a _reductor_ curse, only for it to have little effect. The Inferius took another unsteady swipe at Harry, only for its fist to bounce off a _protego_ shield. This pattern lasted for a while, with Harry becoming steadily weaker after each round of _reductos_, desperately trying to remember a suitable spell to conjure fire. _Fiendfyre _was too dangerous, not to mention illegal, but what about _incend-_

SMACK!

The young wizard clutched his broken jaw as he lay on the ground dazed as the inferius raised its armoured fist in preparation for bringing it crashing down.

Fortunately for him a large bright green rhinoceros charged at the armoured corpse, sending it flying into a swing set. Then, to Harry's amazement the animal morphed into a teenager with bright green skin and pinty ears wearing the sort of jump-suit you would expect to find on a superhero.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned, "I heard a fight and came running, do you need any-?"

Whatever he had been going to say next was cut off by the inferius walking up from behind him and delivering a swift blow to the side of his neck, leaving him unconscious in crumpled heap on the ground, and then it turned to Harry.

"_Flammis __iaculis!"_

A thin jet of fire streamed out of his wand and hit the inferius head-on. It gave out a high-pitched whine before collapsing to the ground, inactive with wisps of smoke rising from it.

"Uncle Harry?" Harry turned his head and saw Teddy looking at the scene with a worried look on his face, "are you alright?"

"Never better" Harry replied with a smile, before wincing and resolved to never use such a cliched expression ever again.

After enduring a long questioning from Jumps's magical law enforcement Harry spent the rest of the day with Teddy exploring the wonders of Jump city until six pm, when Teddy had to return home to England via an international portkey, unlike usually when on his visits Teddy would have stayed the night at the Runemaster's house but since it was a full moon and Harry did not have the appropriate means of containing a young Lycanthrope he would have to return home.

* * *

><p>The corpus mortuum exploratory gave a yelp of surprise as a large figure appeared behind him.<p>

"Who was he?" ShadowKnight inquired in an expressionless tone, revealing nothing of Harry's anger as he examined the corpse on table.

"His name was Philip Rees" the corpus mortuum exploratory told him, trying not to vomit at the state of the body in front of armoured crime-fighter, the other CMEs had left already, leaving him there to give the report to the crime fighter. "He was thirty five years of age with a wife and two children, across his skin several standard inferius runes have been placed, however once we look beneath the skin it gets a little bit unusual."

"How so?"

"There have been several limiters of some kind placed across the muscles, and judging the subject's expression and tight muscles the skin was peeled back and the runes engraved on the muscles with a type three rune pen while he was still conscious."

"Anything else?"

The corpus mortuum exploratory narrowed his eyes. "We checked the brain for abnormalities and a few interesting things: Firstly the pituitary section has been magically replaced with a small metal sphere of some sort that has similar properties to a pensieve, also, tiny strands of metal are threaded throughout the brain originating from the sphere."

"Interesting, but what about the armour?"

"It was wielded to every piece of the skin that doesn't have a rune on and has several sturdiness runes itself."

"Is there anything else?"

"No"

"Goodbye then."

Harry left the morgue with his thoughts in turmoil. Why had it attacked him but not attempted to kill him? Or that green muggle for that matter? Harry knew from his experience with attacking goblin ninjas that that last strike the inferius had aimed at him would not have killed him immediately and with the correct medical attention he would have been fine within and hour, and Harry had no doubt that the inferius would have been able to kill him at that moment if that had been its goal and the muggle had not interfered. For that matter, why did it not kill the muggle rather than a strike to the neck?

Pushing these thoughts from his mind Harry disapparated to the casting of the nearest unforgivable curse and began his _Knightly_ crime fighting.

* * *

><p>"Good work sir," the young auror smiled nervously, presumably new to the job judging by the nervous expression on his face and his lack of surplus body weight unique to corrupt cities such as Jump. "This is your 28th arrest in two days, do you think there will be any more arrests for you to make?"<p>

"I doubt it" came the emotionless reply, "things usually calm down by now."

"Good work sir!" the auror saluted and apparated away, taking the unconscious criminal with him.

Inside the pitch-black armour Harry smiled. Since he had some free time left he might as well try the new flight propulsion systems he had been designing.

It was an idea that had come to him as he had built the basic runes into the metal of his armour.

Unfortunately, all the common flight propulsion rune sequences and wards had been designed for the use of broomsticks and in a few remote cases, cars and motorbikes.

This meant that Harry would have to design an entirely new rune sequence unique to suits of armour, which for some unknown reason no one had ever thought of before.

Despite this, Harry was reasonably sure that the rune sequence he had designed would work fairly well, as long as he kept his arms and legs straight and at his side, if he were move them at all the propulsions he had built into his arms and legs would send him flying in any direction.

Walking into a back alley Harry held his arms and legs straight and willed himself upwards.

Unfortunately for Harry, in a world where failed experiments can kill you, give you superpowers, turn evil or all of the above things rarely go according to plan, especially with too many variables in play.

In this instance the deciding variable was in the form of the light of the full moon reflecting off a window, through the grill of the helmet, magnified by his glasses and into his eyes. Harry raised his hands instinctively to cover his eyes but stopping them before they reached his face.

However this was enough: the disturbance caused by the small movement threw him backwards through a nearby wall.

Lynda felt nervous as the warm supporting eyes of her fellow lycanthropes looked at her in the center on the main room of lycanthropes anonymous. "Hi," she gave a nervous wave and smiles "My name's Lynda."

"Hello Lynda" they chorused, causing Lynda to feel slightly hopeful. Was this a place where she would be accepted as a sentient being with feelings who simply had a furry problem? Maybe-

That was when a figure in black armour came crashing through the wall, tearing open the protective warding and exposing all the occupants to the mystical energies of the full moon. Then the Wolf took over.

Harry looked around at the thirty or so people writhing around on the floor in concern, what was wrong with them?

Then he spotted a rune sequence engraved on the walls that he had not seen in years, the anti lunargy ward…

* * *

><p><em>It was a Sunday. Usually this meant that Professor Evoy would be at home with his nephews and nieces, but he had made an exception for the prodigy that was Harry Potter.<em>

"_Do you know what this is?" he asked, showing Harry a rune sequence he had not seen before on a sheet of parchment._

"_No sir," replied the young eighteen-year-old wizard._

_Professor Evoy's thin smile grew: he loved demonstrating his superiority over his students. "Tsk… It's quite simple, this is the Anti-Lunargy ward sequence."_

"_What does the anti-lunargy ward sequence do, sir?"_

_Professor Evoy's smile grew even wider by a fraction. "You see, this is quite simple, if you were to procure enough gold to plate a room, then inscribe the plated room with this ward on it any lycanthrope stationed inside would not transform in the event of the full moon."_

"_How does it work, sir?" Harry asked, intrigued._

_An extremely creepy grin that showed far too many teeth was fixed on Evoy's face at this point. "Tsk… it is quite simple: the full moon emits a certain mystical energy known to experts such as myself as Lunargy. Lunargy is the force that triggers the lycanthropic transformation. The Anti-Lunargy ward, however, blocks Lunargy from entering through the walls, preventing any lycanthrope inside from transforming. Unfortunately for the lycanthropes gold plating is very expensive and runes as complex as these should only be attempted by professionals. And since lycanthropes are often quite short of money they cannot afford the plating individually and so combine their money in a group effort and stay inside the room during the full moon. Two of the most well known lycanthrope groups in America are the 'Werewolves United' in Metropolis and 'Lycanthropes Anonymous' in Jump City."_

"_What is someone were to cause a break in the plating, sir?"_

"_If you were to, say, open a door to the room on a full moon you would expose all the occupants to the Lunargy from outside, and you would be face with a room full of fully transformed lycanthropes, if this were to ever happen to you I would advise you to simply run."_

* * *

><p>Professor Evoy was a very smart man and Harry had spent another year learning from him until he took his Runemaster exam and in an almost unprecedented event passed on his first try.<p>

But Harry could not allow the werewolves to escape and roam about Jump City biting anyone they encountered. On the plus side Professor Evoy had probably not expected him to be in a magical suit of armour at the time, though you could never tell with the old professor.

It was with these thoughts in mind that Harry charged at the werewolves, rapidly, combinations of_ incarcerous, stupefy _and _levicorpus_ shooting from his mithril gauntlets.

Therefore, thirty minutes later a very exhausted Runemaster apparated home and immediately fell asleep, completely missing the Gordanian's search for their escaped slave, the tamaranian Koriand'r, or Starfire as she would be later known. He also completely missed the formation of a team of teenage superheroes who banded together to save the city from the afore-mentioned gordanian invasion and who would come to call themselves the Titans.

Life is funny like that

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's that chapter! Next time we'll have the Teen Titans properly introduced as well as a possible suspect for the creation of the inferius.<strong>

**Spells:**

**Flammis iaculis: The flamethrower spell. The flamethrower spell, despite the relatively recent invention of its namesake was created in the Mordred/Order of Futharc wars as a means of destroying creatures weak against fire. It releases a thin stream of magical fire from the wand to burn whatever the user wishes it to. Being magical fire it can pass through solid objects if the user wishes it to unless the object is enchanted to block the spell.**

**_Thanks for reading, please review_**

**Shng Lotn (Sherlock Holmes Ninja Gnome Lots Of Terrible Noise)  
><strong>


End file.
